


Gold

by fyeahimking



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Afterward, F/F, F/M, Riley farkle and lucas are all mentioned, i dont know what else to tag this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: she doesn't know what she's going to do without her muse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a follow-up to my other piece Time but you don't have to read that to be able to understand this. just read the little note/summary i put below this, or if you'd like to read Time i'll leave the link below. i recently posted that i wasn't posting a sequel to that any time soon and I thought I could post something. it was part of the sequel i'd began writing but had been struggling with but i was actually happy with this part of it. thanks for reading, sorry it's so short.
> 
> note/summary: riley killed herself after graduation last spring and maya's still working through it.
> 
>  
> 
> time: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5044186

She’s getting on the plane and despite the fact that her best friend is dead her heart feels a little lighter. 

She’s friends with Farkle again, really friends with him because he’s not being touchy around Lucas anymore because Lucas is no longer in the picture. She knows it was a bad place to do it but she broke up with him at the funeral, standing in between other people’s graves and wiping away tears that didn’t belong to Lucas, because she couldn’t take it, she couldn’t take being with him because she’d suddenly felt stuck. Stuck with him, stuck with herself, stuck in a life that was no longer worth living. 

She’s going to need Farkle to deal with the loss of Riley and she can’t help thinking it was a good trade. 

Her roommate is a short girl with purple hair and bright blue eyes and Maya feels bad about it but she’s so thankful that Lorelai is nothing like Riley. She misses Riley like hell, yes, but she doesn’t want a replacement, she wants the real girl. 

She puts a framed photo of Riley, Farkle and her from the seventh grade next to her bed and then she’s finally done unpacking. Lorelai is off at the party that the welcoming committee is throwing for new students and Maya is sitting on her bed staring at the photo, alone.

She thinks about her art and her life and tries to figure out what she’s going to do without her best friend, how she’s going to make art without her muse. 

It’s a little after five and the sun is streaming in through her window but Riley isn’t there to turn gold.


End file.
